


经年白月光/六千字车/原著向

by WonderLin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderLin/pseuds/WonderLin
Summary: 贺天把他七年没见的白月光按在巷子里狠狠操了一顿。哭包醉酒骚话贺天攻×白月光脏话红毛受
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 318





	经年白月光/六千字车/原著向

**Author's Note:**

> 祝观赏愉快。

设定：

//哭包醉酒骚话贺天攻×白月光脏话红毛受

//七年未见

//大体原著向

//短打无脑爽小黄文，未斟酌语句用词，粗口黄暴肉

//前期有伪强制性行为

——————————————

莫关山被拖进酒吧旁边的小巷里时是凌晨三点。

他临时兼职来这个小酒吧调酒，偏偏今晚人太多了，几场下来，不仅手臂手指累的泛酸，脑子也被DJ舞曲狂轰乱炸的发涨。

况且那双手也过于结实有力了，莫关山几乎连一点反抗之力都没有，便被径直握着腰抵到了墙上。

“草！哪个狗逼暗算我！”

烟酒味从身后袭来，莫关山被那人别着手，脸也蹭着墙，冻的他一个哆嗦。

也不知道是被冻的还是被吓得，他声音在这个深秋的夜里打着颤。

酒吧已经关门了，深更半夜的人早都走没了。

说不怕是假的，可这么多年了，追债的穷追死打，莫关山也早就习惯了。

“闭嘴。”

那人的声线偏低，带着点沉淀的磁性，听得他耳朵不自觉抖了抖，暗自里觉得好像有些熟悉。可那人说话压的太低了，他实在听不清，加上他自己在这里拼命挣扎，慌乱之余也听不了多仔细。

“这个月的钱我已经还了，你们他妈还来堵我就不是个事儿了吧？”

“闭嘴。”

那人还是这么一句，声音飘在他上方，身材比他要高大。

离得近了，那股酒味大的简直遮不住。

莫关山皱眉，发觉自己猜的不对，每次来追债找麻烦的人再怎么少也不会只有一个，况且这人酒味太大了，多半是喝醉了耍酒疯的。

莫关山身后被别住的手使劲挣扎，嘴里不干不净的骂着。

“傻逼喝醉了就去隔壁红灯区找个人睡，别他妈在这儿挡路！”

那人抽了一只手下去，只剩另一只手也仍旧牢牢地攥着他的两个手腕。

莫关山心里暗骂这人怎么醉了都这么大的劲儿。手腕被攥着动不得，可头却能动的，他努力的回头，指望着隐隐约约的瞧见一些什么。

巷子外有路灯，光影交错，那人胸口往上都隐在暗处，看不分明，下半身却完完全全暴露在光里。

莫关山心里犯嘀咕，他看着这人穿的绝对不错，是一个傻逼有钱人了，身材硬挺精瘦。真是怪了，不管是哪方面，总是给他一种异常的熟悉感。

可他莫关山从哪儿认识这种有钱人？

当他视线继续下移，瞳孔却猝不及防猛然一缩，显然是被吓得不轻。

莫关山这才看见这个变态在解裤子。他的阴茎都已经露在外面了，此刻已经气势汹汹的半勃，龟头渗出了粘液，尺寸粗大的不像话。

“操…死变态放开我！！”

莫关山今天调了太多酒，他本来就劲儿不大，此刻更是吓到有些脱力。

他腿使劲向后蹬去，却被那人夹住。那人一条腿的膝盖更是恶意的曲起到他两腿之间摩挲他的性器。

莫关山只感受到屁股一凉，白软的臀肉就暴露在他人赤裸的视线之下。那人扒下他的裤子，一根又热又硬的物件跟棍子似的贴过来拍打他挺翘的臀尖。

莫关山几乎一瞬间眼圈就被气的发红，他的语气凶狠起来，知道自己今天怕是逃不掉了。

“操你妈……有本事你就弄死我，等老子知道你是谁绝对要搞死你！死变态！恶心！”

身后那人置若罔闻的轻笑了一声，他摸索了一下口袋，从里面掏出了什么，过了一会儿，手指便沾着冰凉的润滑液就往莫关山后穴里挤。

一根指头将润滑液送进去，而后又伸进去一根，两根手指在他后穴里转着圈的开拓，好在这玩意质量好，还有点催情效果，那人两指使劲抠挖了两下娇嫩的穴肉，这便发现身下那人的身子不经意颤了颤。

那人了然的笑了笑，知道这是他的敏感点了。

“笑你妈笑！”

身体里一阵燥热涌上开，莫关山再傻也知道发生了什么，他知道自己选择应该去反抗的，但他使不上劲。

那人两只手指把他那处地方玩的有点奇怪，从未有过的快感从后穴泛起，直直涌上天灵盖，他被那阵过电般的快感冲的也有点奇怪了，颤着腿，连腰都不自觉软了下来。明明那人手指还被含在自己后穴里，他却呆愣的靠在墙上，看上去茫然极了。

下一秒，那人迅速抽去手指，一个圆润粗大的东西便顶上他的穴口，冒着热气，先是下流的摩挲了两下不自觉收缩的敏感穴口，玩够了便气势汹汹的一举操进了那个刚刚被开拓过的小穴。

“呼…”

紧的他几乎一进去就想射，层层穴肉箍住圆润的龟头，将性器一点一点的吸纳进去。性器被刚破处的小穴夹的爽利，让他舒服的倒喘了一口气。

“你他妈给我拔出来、啊…操你妈…疼死了！”

“疼？不舒服吗？”

他刻意贴在莫关山耳侧，语气低沉，热气全数呼在那人白净地脸侧。他存了坏心思，就是要让莫关山听出来。

那人话还没说完，莫关山的身体霎时便僵住了。本来堵到嘴边的脏话被噎死在嗓子里，他唇瓣徒劳的上下开合了两下，发现什么也说不出来。十指的指骨泛白，死死地扣着墙缝，一双眼睛已经凄然的全红了。

前两次“闭嘴”莫关山听得不分明，这次他听清了。

声线低沉，少了几分少年时的清亮，却意外的低哑磁性。此时带着情欲的喘息，全数挤着往他耳膜里钻。

好像什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。

哪怕过去这么久了，陈年落灰的记忆还是在听到他声音的顷刻间便被开封重启，连同少年时的心动，都一点一点的在他身体里苏醒，扑通扑通的再次鲜活起来。 莫关山一点都没忘。

他怎么会忘呢？

他和这个人七年未见，他们之间错落了七年空白。

这七年太难熬了，他甚至以为他们这辈子都不会再见了。

莫关山鼻尖泛酸，被身后的人突然一个耸腰，大力的顶弄到墙上。

那人任由他身体缓过了神，水儿也变多了，一改公式，大张大合的操起来，性器如烙铁般滚烫灼人，抽动鞭挞其中的嫩肉，一下一下凿进他滑润的穴。

“怎么？操的你不舒服？”

他把他臀瓣掰的更开，两手搓揉着两个臀瓣，下流的挺腰，那肉物又硬生生进去了一截，直到那个湿热的销魂地完全吞下了他的粗热。

他把莫关山完完全全抵在墙上，狎昵的亲着他因为痛苦与其中夹杂的混乱快感而扬起的脖颈，湿润的唇瓣胡乱贴住他的皮肤肆意舔吻。

“你知道我是谁了对不对？莫哥…莫哥…”

熟悉的低唤和溢满情欲的喘息像是惊雷一样打在莫关山耳侧。莫关山红着眼睛，几乎是在确认那人的身份的那刻眼泪便止不住流了出来，泪水几乎打湿了他的眼睑。

性器下方的囊袋啪啪的打在他的臀肉上，贺天甚至刻意用粗硬的耻毛去剐蹭他紧绷的穴口，蹭的他臀缝都是滑腻腻的淫液。

“混蛋…混蛋贺天…呜…”

莫关山被人打的时候没有哭，被人陷害的时候没有哭，以为被人强奸的时候没有哭，他的嘴好像永远都又臭又硬，却在碰到贺天的时候，那点勇敢一下就都不做了数，眼尾发红，携着哭腔要他心疼。

“你他妈…呜…”

贺天听到他哭就觉得自己坚持不住了，他把那人的腰压低，侧着脸去吻他微张的唇瓣，一点一点吻去他脸上的莹莹泪水。

“莫仔乖，不哭不哭……”

贺天语气温柔的哄他，身下却没有停，挺腰狠命的将自己的胀大的阴茎送进去。

他想，这他妈要怎么停？

七年不见，他还是喜欢这个人喜欢的要死。

他当年为了靠近这个人软硬兼施，喜欢的跟丢了魂儿一样，就差跟条狗似的凑上去求他喜欢，以为马上就要得愿以偿，却直接失去了这个人的所有消息。

他被关在那个冰冷的别墅里，失去了所有与外界的联系，等到他一拳打到他父亲脸上，能被放出来了，那人却跟大海捞针一般彻底消失了。

他闹过，他逃课坐火车回到原来的城市去找他，却又找不到，晚上想他想的睡不着，就在落地窗前抽烟，抽的又凶又猛，一盒烟两天就没了。

他也疯过，跟他父亲跟他哥死犟，最厉害的一次，他被他爸的保镖打断了四根肋骨，碎骨扎进肺部，倒在地上呼吸困难，遍体鳞伤快要死了的时候，他突然怕了。

他害怕，他这辈子要是再也找不到莫仔怎么办？

他在ICU的病房里，带着氧气罩，浑身上下的伤口在夜里疼得厉害，他咬着牙挺过去，睁着一双冒着红血丝的眼睛，几乎到了念咒的地步一样在嘴里撕咬着他的名字。

莫关山，关山，红毛，莫仔，莫哥。

那种仿佛整个世界都在崩塌的感觉他这辈子不可能承受第二次了，贺天想，第二次他可能会被活生生疼死的。

贺天再找到莫关山的时候，他都不知道自己应该作何反应。

他的同学说他们从没见过他这种表情。

又凶狠又温柔，一双眼睛死盯着人家调酒师，跟要扒下人家一层皮一样。

烟都烫着了手贺天也跟没事儿人一样，反而神经质的把烟头握紧，烫的手疼得要气泡了，恍惚间才意识到自己不是在做梦。

那种喜欢，炙热灼人，经年不见，愈发滚烫。

七年过去，他一个人走过了没有莫关山的高中、没有莫关山的大学。

久到他以为那只是年少时不经意的心动，即使再刻骨铭心，都不过是一滴无足挂齿的蚊子血，狠狠心便能挖了心口的那块肉。

后来他发现那块肉挖掉太疼了，他缓了这么多年都好的不利落，即使和别人在一起，那种心动也找不到当年的半点怦然。

他现在知道了，他莫关山压根不是墙上的蚊子血，他是贺天寂寥漫长黑夜里的唯一的白月光。

我这辈子可能只会这么喜欢这一个人。

贺天看见莫关山在灯光交错里调着酒，那人的身形隐匿在一片灯红酒绿里，明明灭灭的露出半边少年气十足的下颌和侧脸。

过了这么多年还是鲜活的、让人心动的、熟悉又温暖的让人想要落下泪来。

贺天发现自己根本没法放开这个人。

于是他趁着醉意作祟，拿着润滑剂，他把那人扯进巷子里，他想，这次就算是死了，也绝对不能再放开这个人。

贺天亲吻着这个人柔软的脸侧，一双手把他的腰箍的死紧，嘴里喃喃的不知是在问自己还是在问关山。

“莫哥，莫哥，你去哪儿了…我太没用了，怎么找不着你？我怎么哪儿都找不着你？”

他语气极苦，说的又极轻。

“如果不是我的大学室友今天结婚，我可能这辈子都不会来这个地方，这辈子都找不着你了。”

“我好怕啊，莫哥。”

莫关山眼眶一酸，心尖上最酥软的地方像是被折皱了之后又被撕碎，眼泪又是滚烫的一串落下来。

粗涨的性器破开穴肉，饱胀的龟头压迫着柔软的肠道，跟一把利刃一样破开身下那人的身体。

莫关山被操的腰肢发软，充沛的汁水儿被贺天一下一下操出来，又在下一个抽插间被卷进去。

“…贺天…你他妈就是个傻逼…”

莫关山死死咬住下唇，一边被那人顶撞的狠，一边没法儿似的流着眼泪。

莫关山想，这要怎么说？

要说自己在他消失之后每天傻逼兮兮的给他打三十几个电话？

要说自己红着眼睛去找见一和展正希结果他们也无能为力？

还是要跟他诉苦自己被他爸以父亲的刑期和性命为要挟被迫删了和他所有的联系方式？

当时三十几个大汉围着他，莫关山不愿意，他们就狠狠揍了他一顿，他像条死狗一样被头破血流的扔在一旁。

手机被翻出来，强行摁着他的手解了锁，一项一项的删了与贺天相关的所有联系方式。

莫关山就那么躺在地上，眼睁睁的看着他们把那个小小的sim卡取出来，轻轻一掰，便断的彻底，成了一张废卡。

贺天他爸甚至为了不让他儿子再找到他，主动给他们搬了家，一个十三线小城市，距离他们原来的住处跨越了大半个国家。

莫关山当时想反正这贺狗逼的电话号码他都记熟了，就算被迫删了也能再加回来。

就算没有电话，微信、QQ，这么多联系方式，总是有一个能联系上的。

等到他在那群人走后爬起来抢回手机才发现自己的所有社交账号全数被注销了。

他心里隐约慌乱的厉害，忍着一身伤痛赶忙买了新的卡。他抖着手播过去，发现是空号，QQ上显示贺天的号已经被注销，微信上更是查无此人。

他们两个人的一切联系，就这么轻飘飘的被斩断了。

自此经年，我再也未知晓过你的种种。

你的朋友、你的学校、你的近况。

我一无所知。

莫关山想的难受，鼻尖已经丢人的红了，那个多年不见的傻逼正在自己身体里，一下一下的要和自己全世界最亲密，像是要把自己这么多年所有的缺席都补回来。

“傻逼…唔、你他妈轻点…”

他擒着泪水，左手伸到身后，想要握住那人的手。

贺天一愣，居然停下了身下的动作。

他松开了死掐着他腰的手，一点一点的向那只朝他而来的手轻轻伸过去，他的食指先是试探性的碰到对方的掌心，而后整只手掌便以一种别扭的姿势牵住了那人的手。

这个牵手两个人都牵的不舒服，却都不愿意放手。

在手掌交合间，他们之间错过的七年时光，突然就没那么重要了。

好像他们还是当年穿着校服的少年，他搂着他的肩膀，体育课偷着去碰他的手心。

贺天眼睛眨了两下，眼眶有些酸，他反应了一下，才知道自己哭了。

他们之间不必说什么煽情的话。这个世界上有的人在一起水到渠成，全世界好像都在替他们欢呼祝贺，而有的人能够在漫长的余生里再见到所爱的彼此就已是莫大的幸运。

他们于暗巷里抵死交欢，水声淋漓间的低喘和拍打声混着昏黄的灯光，贺天垂眸瞧见自己涨大的肉物在那人身体利落的进出，汁水把那人的臀缝间弄得粘腻不已。

“你他妈慢点…唔！”

他的莫哥一点都没变，照例皱着眉头，却红着眼睛和脸的喘气，骂他重了，骂他快了，骂他不要脸。

“莫关山…红毛…莫仔…莫哥”

贺天来回的在那儿念着，他酒喝的多了，晕晕乎乎的快被他的莫哥迷死了，这人可真好，这要是再丢了，他从哪儿再找这么一个宝贝，他眼光真是好的顶天了。

嘴硬心软，经年不见，即使被他这么潦草的在巷子里操了，流着泪也让他乱搞。

莫关山。

他心软下来，居然把那人架着腿抱起来。他怕莫关山两条腿露在深秋的夜里冷，况且他也不愿意让别人瞧见他莫仔那双光裸的腿和插着他性器的宝贝湿穴。

他今天穿的风衣大，把两个人罩起来也可以。

贺天那肉物还在莫关山穴里搅着，动作虽然慢下来，这个体位却插的更深了。莫关山被顶的闷哼一声，他几乎感觉自己要被日穿了。

贺天的龟头耸动着往这个湿热深处钻，又被他莫哥裹得太舒服，眯着眼睛晃着那人小腿，一下一下的在穴里研磨。

下边不留缝隙的搞着他的亲亲莫哥，上边唇齿之间也不放过一点可占的便宜。

“莫哥…莫哥…你喜不喜欢我？”

他嘴唇贴着那人初中就软的不行的耳根，故意在哪儿又舔又嘬，弄得人受不了的在他怀里扭头哆嗦，脑袋又凑到那人脑旁，竟然是厚颜无耻的要他莫哥亲他。

莫关山想，这人可太他妈不要脸了。那玩意还插在他里面，都快把他顶死了，还想让他亲他？

可他一转头，瞧见昏黄路灯下，那人的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他，见他不想亲，本来就红的眼睛居然又渗出了水，浓密的睫毛上都沾上了一滴一滴的晶莹泪水。

莫关山心想真是见了鬼了，这个狗逼乱搞他就算了，居然自己在这儿委屈上了。可他还是心软的一塌糊涂，左手揪住那人的衣领，闭着眼睛瞎胡吻了上去。

两个都红着眼睛可怜巴巴的人吻在一起。四片柔软唇瓣贴合，贺天的舌尖勾住莫关山的就不放开，吮吸无度，厮磨粘合，舌尖相抵，吸吮津液，激烈的仿佛在两人嘴里完成了一次性爱。

贺天抱着那人一点也不嫌沉，他甚至小幅度颠了他一下，粗涨的肉物在穴里杀的更深，激的那人湿热的穴肉紧紧搅起来，莫关山几乎被逼的从喉咙里挤出一点零碎呻吟来。

“唔……你好瘦啊莫哥…夹的我好紧”

贺天又不要脸的挺腰顶了他两下，跟流氓似的在他耳朵旁边喘粗气。

他被放下了之后又被按着腰任由他挺胯狠操，贺天一手溜进他穿的薄款长袖里，轻易地摸到他胸前的乳珠，捏住那么两个小东西来回搓揉，恶意的用粗砺的拇指摁着乳尖磋磨。

贺天还在他耳畔粗声粗气的用荤话呛他。

“莫仔……你看，你奶子都被我揉开了…”

“…哈…你、你几把、唔…才有奶子…”

嘴上一句不差的顶回去，低头却看见他胸前衣服里隐隐约约的透着一个手的轮廓在哪儿乱摸，那只手再把衣服撩到胸上，莫关山就彻底看清了自己被玩的充血红肿的乳珠，连同的乳肉都被揉的红了一片。 

他被眼前的淫靡刺激的瞳孔一缩，胸前难言的肿痛酥痒，后面的穴被性器挤的一点空间也不剩，混着他自己动情的淫液咕叽咕叽的硬生生操穴操出了响儿。

莫关山咬着唇，几乎难堪地带着哭腔就这么喘起来。

又软又哑的喘声几乎酥了身后那人的耳朵，贺天越揉越兴奋，他上身几乎贴在那人细瘦的脊背上，把身下那人的身子遮的严严实实的。

一双手死死攥着他的腰往他鸡巴上套，那两瓣臀瓣都被他囊袋拍红了，拍肿了，也躲不过被他两个大掌团住蹂躏的下场。唇齿呼出热气，径直呼在这人细白的脖颈处。

粗大的性器硬生生又涨了一圈，把莫关山逼的又是一声抽噎。

“操你妈…别、呜啊，别操了…”

“好，好…呼，都听莫哥的…”

贺天的眼神沉下来，阴森森的压着欲望，偏偏嘴上说的好听极了，一声声莫哥叫的比哪个都衷心，孽根却跟不要命似的整个抽到穴口，下一秒又不留情的抵到柔嫩的肠肉鞭挞肆虐。

红色的头发在暗巷里像是一把灿色的火，他两条腿早软的撑不住了，全靠贺天在后面搂着腰，抬着他屁股挨操。

贺天的手突然伸到他腿间，上下撸动他莫哥顶端已经渗出粘液的性器。莫关山被这么一下刺激的一哆嗦，哭着被他拉过手也一起撸动。

被一记重的仿佛要把他钉死在这面墙上的挺弄，操到了最深的爽利之处时，莫关山脑海里一片白色的烟花炸开，前后同时到了高潮，两端都是极乐的快感让他几乎怀疑自己会被贺天就这么生生操坏了。

“呜…要被你操死了呜……”

不给他一点回神的时间，贺天的性器把他穴口绷得几近一个粗大的圆环。

那根几乎把他小穴日开的凶猛性器突突的在他体内跳着，莫关山本能的惊叫一声，挣扎着要往前躲开那根可怕的性器。

他泪水糊了满脸，回过头便看见贺天发沉的眸子，几乎要把他骨头不剩的全数吞下去。

贺天当然不可能让他逃掉这场彻彻底底的占有，他按着他的后颈，看着他莫哥那双眼睛红红的看着他，又可怜又欠操，他额上蹦出青筋，死死压着他的臀瓣给他往穴里打种。

一股股精液又凶又猛的被径直射在最里面。

莫关山还没缓过那阵高潮就险些被他射的又颤着身子再高潮一次。

贺天软下来的性器仍旧不舍地插在他莫哥被他操开操软的湿热后穴里，舒舒服服的借着射精的余韵挺弄了两下才抽出来。

于是他便瞧见那人穴口缩成一个深红的圆，却是操的合不拢了，他射进莫仔穴里的白浊都留了出来，混着透明的淫水，蜿蜒的在那人修长的腿上流下来。

贺天的眼睛又黯下来，他下身的肉物又一次硬了起来。

“莫哥，我有点冷，你让我进去暖和暖和好不好？”

他有力的手指已经不受控制的钻进那人湿热的穴里抽了两下，随口胡乱编了个理由，没听到回应就挺着硬热的硕物抵进了莫关山的后穴，牢牢的把白浊都抵了回去。

一点也不浪费。

贺天眯着眼睛觉得自己可太聪明了。

莫关山浑身发软，嘴里连骂贺天变态的劲儿也没了，任由这条大尾巴狼又插着搞了一次，后来叫了车，驶回酒店，就这么默许着让他搞了一遍又一遍。

———————————

第二天，老福特论坛上多了一个帖子。

1楼 上午 7：03  
楼主：亲亲莫哥  
一下没忍住日了七年没见的白月光怎么办？  
在线等，挺急的。

————————

//垃圾文笔

//神仙霖

**Author's Note:**

> 看我的文，要求你看完亲我一下不过分叭？


End file.
